


The Little Singer

by Fallen_Angel1017



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Ageplay, Andy likes to cuddle, Baby Andy, Comfort, Cuddles, Diapers, Other, Wetting, bottles, daddy Ashley, stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Angel1017/pseuds/Fallen_Angel1017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>19 year old Andy Biersack is under a lot of stress. Ashley suggests the band do ageplay with Andy to help with the stress of being the front man of a loved band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If guys with tattoos in diapers isn't your thing. Then don't read. And please don't leave hate comments or anything.

"We gotta do something about him CC, the stress is killing him." Ashley Purdy, bassist for Black Veil Brides, whispered.  
They were early in their career as a band, they only had one album out, We Stitch These Wounds, and were working on one more.   
Christian Coma, drummer for said band, Black Veil Brides, sighed, "I know Ash, but what can we do?"  
"Well, I was looking online for relaxation stuff and shit of that nature. And I came across something really strange." He said, pulling his laptop out of his bunk.  
"And that is?" CC pondered.  
"It's called ageplay." Ashley opens his laptop and logs in, he clicks on a few things, then turns the pc towards his band mate.  
CC reads on about the ageplay, "so, your saying we should treat Andy like a baby?"  
The bassist shrugged, "if it helps him. Then yes."  
"I guess, but lets run it by Jake and Jinxx first, before we start anything." CC suggested.  
Ashley nods, "alright."   
Him and CC go out into the lounge where, luckily, the lead, and back up guitarists were sitting and talking about none other than, guitars and techniques, but Andy couldn't be found.  
"Where's Andy?" CC asked the two.  
Jinxx looked up, "he's outside, said he was going to get some more monster and he'd be back in an hour or so."   
"Good." Ashley chimed and sat in one of the spinning leather chairs, "we have to do something about him and his stress."  
"We really do. But what?" Jake asked.  
He showed them the page he found on ageplay, "it's weird I know. But just read it. Go ahead and scroll through, but I think this is something that would benefit him."   
Jake and Jinxx scrolled through, reading about the subject, Jinxx was the first to say something, "so what we'd be doing, is just treating him like a baby?"  
Ashley nods, "yeah. But it's suppose to get rid of the stress that he has. And also, it lets him know that it's alright to rely on others. And that we DO care, that we ARE a family. He's pushing away because of the shit he's been through in the past. He's hurting inside from the bullies and what they've done." He sighs then continues on, "I hear him crying at night sometimes. I know it's from nightmares. But he won't talk about it and let me help. Let anyone help."  
"Yeah I hear it too." Jinxx added, "I think it's a good idea. And I assume your already on board." He looks at CC who nods.  
"Jake? What do you think?" CC asks.  
"Lets do it! He needs help, and we're here to do the job. I'm just glad he's easy for all of us to carry." He grins slightly.  
Ashley laughs, "yeah. All of us can pick him up, but he can't pick any of us up. He's tried. It didnt work."   
They all laugh and Ashley clears his throat, "so we'll start tonight after we get all the supplies."  
"I'll go with. I need some fresh air anyway." Jinxx glares at a gassy Jake.  
Jake just laughs, "oh whatever."  
"No. Not whatever man. You fucking stink up the whole bus!" Jinxx yelled through laughs.  
"Lets just go before Andy gets back." Ashley intervened and pulled his boots on.  
Jinx nodded and did the same. Then the duo heads out to a store Ashley found nearby.

They get the essentials, diapers, wipes, pacifiers, bottles, a few toys, all fit for Andy's size, Ashley even picked out a few onesies, pajamas, footed sleepers, and the likes. Jinxx found a stuffed animal that looked down right adorable. It was a baby blue and white penguin with a little black bow around the neck. The plushy was extremely soft to the touch.  
"So who's gonna take the role of the daddy?" Jinxx asks suddenly.  
"I was thinking I would since this whole thing was my idea. Then you guys would be uncles, I guess." Ashley explained shortly.  
Jinxx nods understandingly, "cool. So, do we need anything else?" He asks.  
Ashley went over the list and everything they had in the cart, they had three boxes of day time diapers that had a bit of a crinkle to them, three boxes of night time diapers that could hold a lot and wouldn't leak, a couple packs of pacifiers that were mostly batman, then there were two that had Andy's name on it that were black and a dark blue, then the other one was a baby blue and a bright red, they had gotten, of course, batman bottles, two plain ones, and two with cute little baby animals on it, they had clothes all in Andy's sizes, some coloring books with crayons, the thick ones that don't break easily, a few baby like toys, special cleaners for everything, and of course, baby wipes.  
"Nope we should be good." Ashley said after checking everything over.  
"Alright then lets go. I'll help pay." Jinxx said taking out his wallet as Ashley wheeled the cart towards the checkout.  
"Thanks Jinxx, I'll pay you back when I can." Ashley said hugging Jinxx quickly.  
"Don't mention it." He said and paid for half, Ashley doing the same.  
The cashier wished them luck and bagged their items in big fabric bags that couldn't be seen through and they headed back to the bus.

Once back, they saw Andy was already there and in the lounge area, Ashley and Jinxx took the things to the back room area and Ashley went to get Andy.  
"Hey Ands. What're you doin?" He asks.  
"Nothing. Why?" Andy looks up from his sprawled out position on the long couch.  
"Can I talk to you for a minute, in the back?" Ashley was trying to hide a smile because of what he was going to do.  
"Sure I guess." The young singer heaves himself off the couch and follows Ashley to the back where he locks the door behind him when both of them were inside the room.  
"Why'd you lock the door?" Andy questions nervously.  
"Andy, your stress is getting worse. All of us can see it and we're worried that if you don't do something, or we don't do something, it's gonna end up killing you. So we're gonna try something." Ashley told him.  
"And why do you care? Why does anyone care?" Andy questioned harshly peering over at the bags in the closet, "what's in the bags huh?"  
"Stuff that can help." Ashley told him.  
Andy walked over and grabbed something out of the bag at random. He had grasped the two pack of pacifiers with his own name on it. He held it up, eyes filled with fire, "what's this? Are you fucking sick or something Ashley?!" Truth be told, Andy had his share of secrets, he liked that sort of thing, acting, pretending to be young again. It helped him, but alas, he could never dive into it fully. Ashley could tell, he'd caught Andy sucking his thumb and clutching his beloved batman blanket a few nights ago, and again last night.  
"No, I'm not. Unless it's sick to want to help a brother out, then yeah. I'm completely sick." Ashley said calmly.  
Andy's crystal blue eyes pricked with fresh, hot tears and he secretly stuffed the two pack of pacifiers in his pocket, "you wasted your money Ashley. I'm going to bed."   
The bassist sighed and unlocked the door for him and the singer slips by, retreating to his bunk. He saw Andy put the pacifiers in his pocket and smiled to himself, thinking that Andy would come around soon.

Andy climbs into his bunk and sees the penguin plushy Jinxx had picked out and pulls the curtain so no one could see inside.   
He takes the unopened packet of the adult sized pacifiers out of his pocket and carefully, and quietly, opens it, takin one out and hiding the other under his pillow, "I want to. But. They'll make fun of me." Andy trailed off at the end of his sentence and hesitated to put the large pacifier in his mouth and suck on it. It felt much better than sucking his thumb and almost breaking the skin with his teeth. Andy pulls his batman blanket over himself, up to his neck, and held the penguin plushy close as he fell asleep.   
Ashley had followed Andy and heard what he said. He goes out into the lounge an plops down on the couch.  
"What's up Ash?" Jake asks.  
"Andy thinks that we'll make fun of him. He's wanted this treatment all along, but he's scared. And I think that stresses him out more." Ashley explained then added, "I think I'll wait until he's in a really deep sleep and slip a diaper on him. And when he wakes up we can explain that this is for his own good."   
The guys nod in agreement and after ten minutes, Ashley puts his plan to action. He grabbed one of the daytime diapers and made his way towards the singers bunk. He pulls back the curtain and rolls Andy onto his back which earns a sad whimper from the sleeping man. Ashley pushes the pacifier back in Andy's mouth and gently pulls his pants off, then his boxers, stopping whenever Andy would move so he didnt wake him up. He powdered and diapered the singer quickly then pulled the curtain back again so no one saw him and he wouldn't wake up from the light creeping in. Andy had woken up only minutes after, needing to pee, but when he saw the thick diaper taped around his waist, he blushed and pulled his sweat pants back up and hid the pacifier and plushy under his blanket so no one saw. Someone had to have seen though.


	2. Andy Lets Go

Andy makes his way into the lounge after making sure his diaper wouldn't be seen easily. Ashley, CC, Jake, and Jinxx were all talking. Andy hears the word diaper, and his name all in one sentence. He waits a minute to hear the whole conversation. "-yeah, he looked so relaxed with the pacifier in his mouth, I had to stop myself from awing at the sight. He seems to like the stuffed animal you picked out for him Jinxx." It was Ashley's voice. "Who wouldn't? It's soft as fuck!" Jinxx yelled. "I can't believe he thinks that we'd make fun of him." CC said kind of sadly. "I know. I mean, we wouldn't be doing this if we were just gonna bully him. We'd never do that." Jinxx pointed out. Andy couldn't believe it, they wanted this, they wanted to help him, make him happy. He walked into the lounge and took a spot in the the second spinning chair. "Oh. Well hello sleeping beauty." CC greeted. Andy mumbled a hey and looked down at the slight bulge in his pants. Jake looked concerned, "you ok Andy?" Tears prickled the young singers eyes once again, "yeah." Ashley sighs, "Andy come here." Andy tensed up and slowly walked over to him, only to get grabbed by the wrist and pulled down into the bassists lap with a small scream. "What was that for?" He asks shakily. "What? I can't give you a hug?" Ashley teased and hugged Andy. "Why are you doing this?" Andy asked. "Ands, we just wanna help you. All of us. We won't make fun of you. Cross our hearts hope to die if we do." Jinxx answers. "All of us hate seein you so stressed the way that you are. And we're worried that if you don't do something to help yourself. It's gonna end up badly. So we're taking it upon ourselves to do something first." CC added. "Please Andy, let us help you." Ashley finished. Andy started full on crying, he never knew they cared so much. Ashley moved Andy so he was straddling his lap and stroked his hair. "Sshhhh, it's alright buddy." Ashley cooed. That did nothing much to help calm Andy down and Ashley shifted so both he and Andy were comfortable and asked, "where's your binky buddy?" Andy sniffled and pointed towards the bunk area. Without even asking, Jinxx gets up and gets the pacifier, but also Andy's blanket and his penguin plushy and brought it to Ashley. "Thanks Jinxx, and, before you sit down, do you think you could get a bottle and fill it with cold milk for me?" Ashley asks as he drapes the batman blanket over Andy and gives the man-child the plushy and pacifier. "Sure." With that, Jinxx disappears into the back again. Andy gladly accepts the pacifier and holds his penguin plushy close then lays his head on Ashley's shoulder. "That's it baby boy, just let go of that stress and worry." Ashley cooed and held Andy close. Andy squirmed a little, realizing he hadnt done what he woke up to do yet. "What's wrong buddy?" Ashley asked calmly. Andy just squirms again and whimpers behind his pacifier. Ashley whispers softly into his ear, "do you have to go?" Andy nods as the tears start rolling down his cheeks again. Ashley wiped them away with his thumb, "just let go and I'll change you after ok?" The singer shakes his head as he becomes bladder shy. Jinxx comes back with a bottle of milk and handed it to Ashley. "Thanks Jinxx." He said and repositioned Andy so he was now cradling him. Plucking the pacifier from the singer's mouth resulted in a disapproving whine but once the nipple of the bottle replaced it, Andy was calm again and nursed at the bottle. Ashley held it for him with one hand and massaged Andy's abdomen above his bladder causing the singer to squirm and blush when he stops squirming and has no choice but to let go. "That's it buddy, just let go." Ashley cooed and rubbed Andy's stomach as he continued to nurse at the bottle until the last of the milk was gone. Ashley sits Andy up once the bottle was empty and only has to pat his back once before Andy lets out a loud belch. CC laughs, "I bet that felt good." Andy moves so he's straddling Ashley's lap again and lays his head on the bassists shoulder. Ashley pops the pacifier in Andy's mouth again and he suckles happily. Ashley gets up, carrying Andy on his hip to the back of the bus where the changing supplies were, "alright little one, lets get you ready for bed." Andy shakes his head, "no sleepy." "You can stay up, just not for long, we're goin out for breakfast tomorrow. And don't worry, you'll be able to dress normally." Ashley explains, setting Andy down on the bed and grabbing the changing supplies. Andy whimpered knowing he would be, exposed, and tried to hide his major blush. "Hey, hey, it's alright. Don't worry about it ok? Just lay back and relax." Ashley soothed and gently pushes Andy to lay down handing him a pair or footy pajamas that had baby animals on it. Andy loved animals. "Why don't you name all the animals you see?" Ashley suggested, trying to distract Andy while he started to change his now, wet diaper. And name the animals he did. By the time Ashley had sat him up, he was still saying what animals he saw. He took the pajama away from Andy for a minute so he could get his shirt off so all he was wearing, was a clean night diaper. He then worked the clothing onto the singer and picked him up again, settling him on his hip, "see? That wasnt so bad was it?" He ruffles Andy's hair and goes back out into the lounge and taking up almost the whole couch so he and Andy could be comfortable. It was suppose to be really cold and Ashley still needed to go change. "Think you can be a good boy and stay here while I go change?" He asked Andy who just looked up at him. He chuckled, "I'll just be gone a few minutes. Why don't you go lay on Jinxx, he looks like he needs a hug." Andy looked over at Jinxx, he was fake crying, and boy was he a good actor. Andy smiled a bit and crawled over Ashley and over to Jinxx then hugs him. Jinxx hugs back, smiling, and moves so he was cradling Andy comfortably. "Well hello." He said cheerfully. "'Awr!" Andy growled cutely. Jinxx laughs, "oh, are you a dinosaur?" Andy laughed, well, giggled, and shook his head and lisped through the pacifier, "'iger!" "Oh a tiger. That's cool. And I see you have a tiger on your pjs right here." He pokes at a baby tiger on Andy's pjs that was right above his stomach and he giggles again. "Oh I forgot you're ticklish." Jinxx smirked. Andy was tickled again, but not by Jinxx this time, but by none other than CC. Jake joined in and Jinxx held him down. Andy went into a laughing fit because they were tickling him so much, and if he hadnt gone not even ten minutes before, now would've been the time he went. CC and Jake continued to tickle Andy until it hurt to laugh and he couldn't breathe, then they stopped and let him settle down. By the time Andy was calmed down, Ashley had sat back down in sweats and a tank top, smiling at the sight of Andy cuddling with Jinxx. "Now that's cute." Ashley says after a minute. Andy looks up and makes grabby hands for the bassist who grins and takes him, cradling him comfortably. "Did you have fun?" Ashley asks. Andy nods and gets his pacifier put back in his mouth since it fell out when he was being tickled. Ashley strokes his hair, "your so cute." Andy looked up at him innocently, it was easy to see that he had regressed down, stress had just washed away from his body. "Why don't we watch a movie?" Jake suggests. "Sure, but nothin scary." Ashley said, thinking if they HAD watched a horror movie, then he'd be up all night with Andy trying to chase away the nightmares. "Aww, alright. How about Rise of the Guardians. It's kinda like a kids movie. But I think it's pretty cool." Jake suggested. Ashley nodded in approval, "that's perfect." CC and Jinxx agreed too and Jake put the movie in, getting Ashley another bottle of milk for Andy, warm this time. Andy sees it and makes grabby hands for it. Ashley smiles and pokes his nose, "not yet bub. Lets save that for later ok?" Andy whines and keeps trying to get it, Jinxx goes to get a toy for him and comes back with a set of colorful baby keys. He jiggles them in front of Andy and that gets his attention fast. Jinxx chuckles and hands the keys to him, "here you go buddy." Andy squeals and takes the keys, shaking them, making the guys awe. "Adorable." Ashley cooed and held Andy close. "You did the right thing Ash. You really did." Jake says. "No. We all did." Ashley says and Andy quiets down to watch the movie. Almost three quarters through the movie, Andy started getting tired. Ashley smiled as Andy rubbed his eyes and yawned, catching his fallen pacifier in his hand as he grabs the still warm bottle of milk off of the little coffee table and moving the sleepy Andy so he was cradling him easily. As soon as the nipple brushed his lips, Andy took it and started nursing at the bottle. Ashley grinned and stroked Andy's hair gently resulting in a soft coo from the back of the singer's throat. Andy closed his eyes as he drank the sweet, warm milk, soothing him to sleep slowly. He drains the bottle of the milk and Ashley moved Andy so he was straddling his lap and pats his back until he lets out a couple burps. Ashley wipes away the little bit of drool from Andy's chin and puts his pacifier in his mouth again, leaving him to suckle sleepily. "Aren't you gonna put him to bed Ash?" CC asks. "Not yet. I'll wait then lay down with him in the back. Just in case he wakes up later and needs something." He tells CC. "Good plan." CC says then adds, "why don't you get something to eat? I'll take Andy." "Are you sure CC?" Ashley asks, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah. It's really cold over here anyway and you look warm with Andy laying on ya. If that doest sound weird." He laughs at the end. "CC, ANYTHING you say sounds weird." Jake says. Ashley sighs and gets up slowly, handing a not yet asleep Andy over to to CC. The singer starts whining and his pacifier drops from his mouth but CC catches it and puts it back in. "It's alright Andy, Ash's just goin to eat." He says and strokes Andy's hair. Andy relaxed a little and laid his head on the drummers shoulder, he refused to sleep until he was back and cuddling with Ashley. CC tries everything to get him to sleep, but nothing works. After almost twenty minutes of trying, CC gives in and by then, Ashley takes Andy again, leaving CC to pass out on the couch because Andy's warmth was a little too much for him to stay awake. Ashley smiles when Andy cuddles into him almost instantly and rubs his eyes with his fists, "alright baby boy. Lets get some sleep. Night guys." Jake and Jinxx bid them goodnight and Ashley carries Andy to the back with the king sized bed, taking up the whole back of the room with little space for a closet and walkway. Andy whines when he's set down on the bed, "daddy, blanky." He points towards the door they came through. "Alright buddy, lay down and I'll get it." Ashley ruffles his hair and leaves to go get Andy's batman blanket and his penguin plushy. When he comes back, Ashley sees Andy curled up slightly, sucking on his pacifier, laying by, and on the pillows. The regressed singer makes grabby hands for his blanket and plushy, whining ever so slightly as he does. Ashley chuckles, "hold on bub." He lays down after Andy straightens out, laying parallel to the long side of the bed, and lays beside him. Ashley pulls the singer close and drapes the batman blanket over him and lets him have his penguin plushy. Ashley reaches into the bags by the bed and grabs a pacifier clip and clips it to the collar of Andy's pj's, then the other side to the hook on the guard of the pacifier after he had gently taken it from Andy. He puts it back in the singer's mouth before he could get upset. "There. Now you won't lose it." He runs a hand through Andy's hair and he snuggles into Ashley's chest, a large yawn coming from his mouth, then goes back to sucking his pacifier sleepily. Andy had just about fallen asleep when Ashley softly kissed his forehead and whispered, "goodnight baby boy. Sweet dreams." He fell asleep soon after.


	3. Free Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you guys think of the story.

Ashley wakes up the next morning refreshed. He looks down and sees Andy still sleeping peacefully. He strokes the singers hair, causing Andy to stir. Reaching up, he rubs his eyes with his fists and yawns, his pacifier falling out of his mouth.  
"Hey bub, sleep well?" Ashley asks.  
"Better than ever, but, why are you in bed with me?" Andy asks, obviously not remembering anything from yesterday.  
"You don't remember, do you?" Ashley replied, not answering Andy's question.  
"Remember what?" He obviously answered Ashley's question.  
Ashley put Andy's pacifier back in his mouth, "don't try and fight Andy. Youve wanted this for so long, haven't you?" He smiles sweetly.  
Andy tears up and looks down, blushing.   
Ashley was patient for an answer, "Andy?"   
Andy nods, beginning to cry but Ashley pulls him into a hug, rubbing circles on his back, "it's alright baby boy, we're all here for you. I promise. No one's gonna make fun of you."  
Andy's cries die down to sniffles as he grips Ashley's shirt.  
"Why don't we get dressed so we all can head out for breakfast?" He asks rhetorically.  
He gets up and slips out of the room to get Andy some clothes. Ashley comes back with a pair of sweat pants for Andy since it was getting really cold out lately and a KISS t-shirt and a plain black hoodie. He sees Andy laying on his back, legs spread slightly, and his arms wrapped around his plushy, fast asleep. Ashley chuckles quietly to himself and starts to undress Andy, making sure he didnt wake up just yet. He saw Andy squirm then relax, seconds later, he could hear a faint hiss. Smirking lightly, he grabbed the wipes, powder, and a day diaper, knowing if Andy wore the sweat pants, no one would be able to see or hear the crinkle.   
Once Andy was done, Ashley made quick work of changing him then got him dressed and got himself dressed while the singer slept longer. He comes back and picks Andy up, taking him to the lounge after getting a pair of socks for him, and tries waking him up. Andy didnt feel like waking up though, so Ashley started tickling his feet.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you Ash." CC warned.  
"Well if it wakes him up." He says and continues to tickle the singer's bare feet.  
Andy squeaked and kicked his feet, accidentally kneeing Ashley in the ribs. The bassist gasps at how hard he got hit and groans, accidentally dropping Andy and if it weren't for CC's quick reflexes, Ashley wouldn't have been the only one hurting.   
"You alright Ash?" CC asks, supporting a shaking Andy under his bottom and rubs circles on his back.  
"Yeah. I'll be fine." He choked out and groans loudly, rubbing where he had been kicked.  
CC chuckled a bit as he sits down with Andy in his lap, "I warned you."   
"Oh shut up. Thanks, for catching Andy. Is he ok?" Ashley asks, worry in his voice.  
Andy had his face buried in the crook CC's neck, gripping his tank top tightly, whimpering quietly.  
CC nods and gently takes Andy's thumb out if his mouth and replaces it with his pacifier, "yeah. A little shaken up, but he'll be ok." 

Once Jake and Jinxx woke up, they left for IHOP and ordered breakfast. Andy chose to sit on the inside of the booth and curled up a little bit, trying to get warmer from the freezing cold walk there.  
"You alright Andy?" Jinxx asks, sitting next to him.  
"'M cold." He answers.  
Jinxx moves closer to Andy and wraps an arm around his shoulder, making the both of them more warm. Ashley smiled as they order breakfast. While they waited for their food, Andy stayed cuddled up to Jinxx, still tired from that morning, and too warm to move. But once their food came, that's when Andy moved, he had also gotten some coffee to help keep him awake and warm. They all talked idly until they all finished. Jake, Jinxx, and CC all had an interview together right after breakfast and left for that after Jake payed, leaving Ashley and Andy to go back to the bus. 

Once back, Andy plopped down on the couch and curled up under a small blanket that didnt even cover his whole body as he started sucking his thumb. He wasnt laying there for long before Ashley came and picked him up, and carried him to the back and set him on the bed. It was kind of hot in the bus since they only had heat and Ashley started undressing Andy after grabbing a batman onesie and Andy's pacifier.   
Ashley pulled Andy's thumb out of his mouth, snapping the singer out of his trance like state and whining, "you don't suck on your thumb buddy. You're ruining it that way. That's what your binkies are for." He coos softy and puts the pacifier in Andy's mouth and he sucks happily. Ashley smiles and works the onesie on him then lays him down gently then pulls Andy's sweat pants off and does the crotch snaps on the onesie and picks Andy back up again after making sure he was still dry.  
"Why don't we get you some warm milk and cuddle up and watch a batman movie." Ashley suggested.  
Andy perked up and squealed, lisping around his pacifier, "'atman 'addy!"   
Ashley chuckled, "of course baby boy."   
Ashley walked out into the small kitchenette and prepared a bottle of milk then warmed it up in the microwave. Once it was at the right temperature, Ashley sat down on the couch in the lounge, taking up the whole couch with Andy laying on top of him. Ashley started The Dark Knight Rises and texts Jake, CC, and Jinxx that he's laying down on the couch in the lounge, watching a movie with Andy and to make sure no one but them comes onto the bus without telling him first. They had to punch in a code to get in the bus anyway.   
Andy sees the bottle of warm milk and starts whining, making grabby hands for it, his pacifier dropping from his mouth and onto Ashley's chest.  
Ashley smiled and put the nipple of the bottle up to Andy's lips, letting him latch on and start suckling the warm milk greedily.   
"Hey, slow down buddy, your gonna give yourself hiccups." Ashley cooed, stroking Andy's hair.  
Andy slowed down and gripped Ashley's shirt.  
At 19, Andy was just a little shorter than Ashley, and just as tall as Jinxx, CC was the tallest so far in the band and he's new to everything, Jake was the same height as Ashley.   
Ashley texted CC and asked him to get a few small rags some parents use for burping an infant seeing as Andy drooled a little, mostly because of his lip ring. Ashley figured that Andy is regressed mentally down to a 1 1/2, from his speech pattern and the way he acts so far, maybe older.   
Close to being finished with the milk, Andy started yawning and his eyelids became heavy, but he finished the milk and cuddled into Ashley once it was all gone. Ashley moved Andy so he was laying on top of him on his stomach, pushing out a few burps which allowed Andy to relax more.  
Ashley put the pacifier back in Andy's mouth before he could suck on his thumb and rubbed his back, "go to sleep baby boy. You're sleepy and you need to take a nap." He cooed.  
Ashley grabbed Andy's batman blanket from off the ground where he had brought it out that morning and covered Andy so he would be warm when Jake, Jinxx and CC came through the door.   
Andy sucked on his pacifier even after he fell asleep to Ashley's soft singing. 

A few hours later, Jake had brought back Taco Bell and Ashley woke Andy up, only to have him start crying after getting startled.  
"Ssshhhh, it's alright baby boy." Ashley cooed and rubbed Andy's back.  
Andy had a tight grip on Ashley's shirt as he had his head buried in the crook of the bassists neck.   
"You gonna try to get him to eat Ash?" Jake asked.  
"Yeah. As soon as he calms down more I'll try." He answered.  
Jake nodded and sat in the booth with Jinxx and CC, setting Andy's and Ashley's food aside.   
It took him five minutes to get Andy calmed down. Ashley pulled a chair up to the booth and grabbed their food.   
Ashley was able to get Andy to eat, but the singer was so tired, he fell asleep right after he finished all he was given. Ashley hadnt even gotten a chance to eat before Andy fell asleep.  
CC, who had just thrown his wrappers out, stood by the booth, "want me to take him?"  
Ashley nods and stands up, handing Andy off to CC carefully, "thanks CC."  
"No problem." CC grinned and sat down on the couch with a sleeping Andy who had curled into the drummers lap comfortably and cutely. CC took Andy's thumb out of his mouth and replaced it with his batman pacifier, resulting in rhythmic sucking from the young singer.  
It was hard to tell that Andy was even remotely close to being 20, he looked and acted like a two year old, and younger.   
"How did we ever believe that he was 19?" Jake asks.  
"Who knows? But hey, if he's happy being little, I say we let him." CC says then adds, "it's the end of tour anyway. We can head home and we won't have to worry about anyone finding out any of this."  
"That's true. But what about the furniture and everything? Don't we have to get all that?" Jinxx asked.  
"Yeah. But I know of a place to get it brand new, for cheep." Ashley said, "I found it late last night while Andy was sleeping."  
"We'll split the cost of everything then. No exceptions." Jake ordered.  
Ashley laughed and rolled his eyes, "fine."  
They got the essentials and extras, a crib, changing table, rocking chair, highchair, toy box, bookshelf, baby gates-of course, a diaper bag, a few more clothes, play mats, changing mats-just in case, a playpen-which Ashley was uneasy about, a couple carseats, a mobile, a crib set, some baby animal decals for the walls, a few night lights, Ashley got a couple boxes of pullups just in case they went out, and everything they needed to baby proof the house. After they split the cost, Ashley went back and got a few stuffed animals for Andy. They spent about two hours finding and buying everything until they found everything they needed.   
By then, Andy had started waking up and Ashley took him to the back to change him and let Andy take a shower.  
After Andy was done and clean, Ashley diapered him and worked a footed sleeper onto the young singer.  
Andy kept playing with Ashley's shirt though so it was hard to get him dressed. Actually, it was nearly impossible. Andy kept squirming and kicking.  
"Andy stay still!" Ashley yelled, getting frustrated.  
Andy stopped and chewed on his fingers, sniffling a little as Ashley got him dressed. Ashley sighed and picked him up after zipping the sleeper up in the back and hugged him.  
Andy started crying, "sowwy daddy, I sowwy."  
Ashley rubbed his back, "it's ok baby boy, I'm sorry for yelling. I didnt mean to, but you wouldn't stop moving around so I could get you dressed."  
Andy sucks on his index and middle finger, until Ashley swapped them out for his batman pacifier, hugging him close.  
The day went by with Andy playing, cuddles, and movies.   
It was a hassle, but Ashley was able to get Andy to sleep by ten.


End file.
